


I'm Gonna Be Your Bubblegum Bitch

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Funny, Humor, Inspired by Music, Las Vegas, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's bachelor party and they're doing it Vegas style. Sam expected a drunk Dean. The stripper was a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be Your Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaudos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/gifts).



> God this was the best to write. It's based on Bubblegum bitch by Marina and the diamonds.

 

“I can’t believe you dragged me to a strip club,” words Sam never thought were going to come out of his mouth.

“ _Dude, I’m getting married._ Sure none of this does anything for me anymore but it’s the last night I _can ever actually_ go into a strip club. So c’mon, do it for your big bro,” Dean laughed.

 

And of course the strip club they just so _happened_ to pick was having Lady’s night.

 

_“Dude!”_ Sam hissed as a scantily clad man bumped into him and gave him a once over.

 

Dean just dissolved into laughter, actual tears in his eyes.

 

“But Sammy, you don’t understand, your face was priceless!”

“ _It’s not that funny, Dean_ ,” Sam said through gritted teeth, his voice tight with annoyance.

“You’re right…It’s _hilarious_ ,” Dean smirked as a waitress ushered them in and told them to sit.

“This is ridiculous,” Sam fumed as the lights dimmed.

“Shush, I’m trying to enjoy this,” Dean whispered.

 

Sam shut up.

 

Until-

 

“Wait a minute- _what does Cas think you’re actually doing_?” Sam snapped.

 

Dean just smirked and said “Oh he knows where I am. In fact it was his idea to bring you here. We’re worried you’re not getting laid eno-“

“ _Dean!”_ Sam squeaked.

“ _What-it’s true_!”

“God, I can’t believe you corrupted him, I liked Castiel,” Sam groaned.

“Well he liked me more because he’s marrying my _ass_ ,” Dean said, emphasizing the ass with a smirk.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it-“

“Gentleman, is there a problem?” A burly looking black man asked.

“No, Boyd, we’re good. It’s his first time, he’s nervous,” Dean smoothly said to the man who was obviously security.

 

Boyd just huffed and walked away.

 

“You know him?” Sam asked, confused.

“He had a name tag,” Dean said, scratching his nose which was one of his tells for when he was lying.

 

But before Sam could call him out on it, the club manager, a blond man that vaguely reminded Sam of an eagle, made an announcement.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to A Little Slice of Heaven.”

 

His audience cheered at the name while Sam just rolled his eyes. The English man continued nonetheless.

 

“Tonight is ladies’ night and we are notorious for having the best male dancers in this town.”

 

Sam snorted which made Dean elbow him in the ribs.

 

“Tonight, we prove this to you and now, without further ado, give a warm welcome to the one and only, Trickster!”

 

Sam rolled his eye and looked up only to have everything he knew be a lie.

 

**_Got a figure like a pin up, got a figure like a doll_ **

 

Sam’s mouth remained open and rightly so.

 

**_Don’t care if you think I’m dumb, I don’t care at all. Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored; I’m the girl you’d die for_ **

 

“Holy shit, how did he even do that with a pole?” Dean asked, clearly impressed.

 

Even if it weren’t for the fact that Sam’s tongue was currently glued to the roof of his mouth, he still wouldn’t have been able to answer Dean’s question. The Trickster started walking down the stage, heels making themselves known against the stage’s floor, and the crowd went wild. Dollar bills were everywhere and Sam was getting hard.

 

**_I’ll chew you up and spit you out, cause that’s what young love is all about. So pull me closer and kiss me hard, I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart_ **

 

Sam looked up with wide eyes and a smirk was the only warning he got before he got a lap full of Trickster.

 

**_I’m Miss Sugar pink liquor liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I’m Miss Sugar pink liquor liquor lips, I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch!_ **

 

This portion of the song played as the Trickster grinded atop of Sam and Sam prayed to every deity known to man for it to stop. It finally did stop with the Trickster smirking at Sam’s furiously flushed face before he licked Sam’s cheek, saying “Happy birthday, Birthday boy,” and then shimming off him. Dean peeled into laughter and Sam got up like he was on ** _fire._**

 

“I need a drink,” he exclaimed to the unimpressed bartender.

“Don’t we all?” The bartender grunted as he continued to clean up his work station.

“Michael, be nice. The Trickster just worked this guy over,” a petite blonde said as she gave Michael the bartender his orders.

 

Michael sighed and pulled out a beer for Sam.

 

“Thanks,” Sam said before taking a deep draw from the beer.

"Try not to choke, frat boy,” Michael said before disappearing off.

“I’m not a fra-“

“I know, honey, but Michael thinks he’s above the Human race,” the woman said as she sat next to him.

“Well then he’s an asshole,” Sam said before drinking from his beer again.

The blonde snorted and said “He really is. I’m Jo, what’s your name?”

 “Sam, Sam Winchester,” Sam said, shaking her hand.

“Like the gun-“

“Like the gun,” Sam finished for her.

“So tell me, Sam, why are you here? Face like yours, I’m betting you don’t need to throw around some cash to get people to come talk to you,” Jo remarked, her eyes studying his profile against the dimly lit bar.

 

Sam chuckled darkly and drank from his beer, draining it.

 

“My brother’s getting married tomorrow and he’s trying to live it up before he settles down," Sam explained a tad bitterly.

“Woa you sound unhappy. What, do you not like who he’s marrying or something?” Jo asked with a quirked brow.

“What-no! I love Castiel; he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to my brother!” Sam defended.

“But?”

“But…I don’t know, I guess I’m just-I guess I’m just jealous maybe? Dean, he’s always been the wild card. Beers, girls and cars were pretty much his life. He didn’t do relationships and now he’s getting married? And I’m happy for him, Cas is perfect for him but it’s like he didn’t even try! Cas came in with a flat tire at Dean’s auto shop and it was like love at first sight. I busted my ass throughout school and sure, I had a couple of relationships here and there but they all crashed and burned. Now Dean’s getting his happily ever after and I’m just here-and I’m sorry, I’m whining to a complete stranger,” Sam ranted.

 

Jo just took it all in stride.

 

“Sure you’re throwing yourself a pity party but you might as well do it before the wedding.”

“True.”

“Sammy!” Dean called as he came over to the bar.

“You must be Dean,” Jo remarked.

“And you must work here because you’re _wayyy_ out of my brother’s league.”

“Wow, he really is the charmer,” Jo said to Sam before replacing his empty beer with a new one.

“Life of the party, really,” Sam grumbled before drinking the new beer.

 

Noticing how Sam seemed to really not be in the mood for his brother, Jo decided to ~~not~~  do him a kindness.

 

“Hey Sam, I really need to take these props to the prop room for the dancers but I’ve also got a lot of orders to take. Think you can take the props for me? I’d really appreciate it and all ya gotta do is walk through that back door and tell ‘em Jo sent you.”

“Yeah, sure, Jo,” Sam said easily.

 

Jo smiled and found him the box of props that was behind the bar.

 

“Here ya go and just go behind that black door.”

“No prop box you need _me_ to carry?” Dean inquired with a smirk.

Jo took in his sharp smile and arrogant posture and said “No offense but I trust your brother more than I trust you.”

“It’s those puppy eyes, isn’t it?” Dean pouted.

 

Sam made his way to the back door, the strip club quieter seeing as how the dancers had taken a break. He figured that he was just gonna drop off the prop box and leave but _oh ho ho_ **_no_** , that was not what happened.

 

“Jo, honey, I need those props like yesterday. How else will I be able to do my thing with the Peeps?”

 

The room Sam had just stepped into was the dancer’s dressing room. What was worse was the fact that the Trickster himself was sitting in front of him.

 

“ _Holy shi_ -“

“You’re not Jo,” the Trickster said, leaping out of his chair.

 

Sam flinched and was about to flee the scene but he was still carrying the box full of props. He put the box down and when he looked up, he found himself cornered against the door and the Trickster.

 

“You’re the birthday boy,” the Trickster said delighted.

“Actually-“

“Listen, I don’t usually mix business and pleasure but _oof_ for you, honey, I could,” the Trickster said with a gleam in his eyes as he crowded Sam.

 

Sam started to sweat and yes, maybe it was because the Trickster was as alarmingly attractive offstage as he was on stage or maybe it was because he was so close to him he could practically smell him or maybe the a/c was broken.

 

Either way Sam panicked and ended up surging forward in a moment of temporary insanity and kissed the Trickster like it was his last day on this Earth. The Trickster was momentarily stunned before he moaned and licked his way into Sam’s mouth. When they parted for breath, Sam mouthed his way at the Trickster’s collar.

 

“Your name? I-I need a name,” Sam said, breathing heavily.

“Ga-Gabriel, they uh they call me Gabriel,” Gabriel moaned as Sam started to leave marks on his neck.

“That’s a beautiful- God you’re beautiful,” Sam said rapidly as he sucked and marked Gabriel’s skin.

“Couch-there’s a _\- get on the fucking couch_ ,” Gabriel said hotly, dragging Sam to a nearby couch.

 

He pushed Sam onto the couch and clamored on top of him. He started to unbutton Sam’s jeans.

 

“You know you never told me your name,” Gabriel said as he pulled Sam’s cock out.

“ _Sam-it’s-oh, it’s Sam_ ,” Sam blurted out before Gabriel smirked at him and then proceeded to get on his knees and take Sam in his mouth.

“ _Mmh_ ,” Gabriel hummed around Sam’s dick, the vibrations almost making him come.

 

Sam continued to moan and babble ridiculous things about Gabriel as Gabriel went down on him. However, Sam was Sam and as much as he liked to receive, he was very much the giver. He tugged on Gabriel’s hair to stop him.

 

Gabriel got off him with an audible pop and said “You better not be having a gay freak out right now.”

“What? No, believe me; I’ll be having that later.”

“So, what? Is it a girlfriend or a wife? Because no one just pulls me off when I’m giving head,” Gabriel said, honey eyes glinting dangerously.

“No, none of that. I just-uh-I just wanna,” Sam stammered.

“You wanna what, Sam?” Gabriel asked impatiently.

“I wanna reciprocate! I wanna also take care of, you know, you!” Sam blurted out.

“Take care of me? Buy me a beach house, then,” Gabriel laughed.

“ _I mean_ ,” Sam said roughly before pulling Gabriel up into a searing kiss to then switch their positions.

 

Gabriel looked at where Sam was eagerly opening the fly of his pants and swore. Sam shrugged Gabriel’s pants off only to find himself face to face with Gabriel’s underwear.

 

Which were _Women’s lace_ _panties_

 

“You gonna try them on or what? I don’t exactly have all day,” Gabriel said squirming under Sam’s gaze.

 

Sam glanced up at him and then proceeded to pull down the underwear and revel in Gabriel’s everything. Light hairs surrounded the base of his dick and while this was the first time Sam had ever been this close to male genitalia that was not his own, he oddly felt like he was in his own element; but just because he felt that didn’t mean he knew what he was doing.

 

“I don’t know what I'd doing,” he murmured to Gabriel.

“Your first dick?” Gabriel joked until he saw Sam’s grave expression.

“Oh shit, well first of all, I’m very flattered and uhhh just do what you’d want someone to do to your dick,” Gabriel explained.  

 

And with that advice, Sam opened his mouth and proceeded to go on the journey of his life.

 

"There is no uh no way this is your firs- ** _uh ohuhoh_**!”

“I’m a fast learner,” he said after his jaw got sore and he proceeded to jerk Gabriel off. He apparently did it right because Gabriel suddenly came without so much as a warning but a mewling sort of sound. Gabriel looked at Sam as if Sam had sucked his soul out through his dick and with only a few tugs, Sam spilled over his own hand.

“Well that was…That was-God, I can’t even talk right now, _fuck,_ ” Gabriel panted out.

Sam just smiled and then proceeded to ask “What are you doing after this?”

Gabriel thought for a second and then replied “Well I’ve got one more show before we close up. After that, I’m free.”

“Would you like to grab some dinner when you’re done?”

Gabriel considered it and then said “Eh, why not?”

 

Later Sam would learn that not only was Gabriel even lovelier than previously thought but that there was no need to invite him to the wedding. He was already going because as it turns out, he was Castiel’s cousin and best man. Sam also learned that Dean had come by the strip club earlier and had paid for Gabriel to give Sam a lap dance hoping to embarrass him.

Jokes on Dean because Sam’s getting those lap dances for free.


End file.
